It's How I Feel
by Astrid.Libertine
Summary: Oneshot between Sora and Riku. Sora can't spill his feelings for Riku until now. Please review. Rated T just to be safe.


Sora lay awake in his bed, with nothing to do. It was 5:00 in the morning, and wasn't worried about school because it was summer vacation. 'Thank god,' he thought as he was staring at the ceiling. He pulled out his cell phone after hearing a ringtone that shouted "Hallelujah" through his pocket in the red shorts he usually wears. It was a text message from his best friend, Riku. Throughout the night they talked over text messages.

Riku: Hey, what's up Sora?

Sora: Not much Riku, just laying here, bored out of my mind.

Riku: That's why there's a thing called sleep!

Sora: Look who's talking!

Riku: Hey, I got entertainment at my house. Video games,movies,the works.

Sora: Well you got good games, good movies, and so on. How am I supposed to compete with that when I barely got cash?

Riku: A job helps a lot. Too bad we don't got people who are hiring. I'm lucky I got a job when I had the chance.

Sora: Yeah, but you're sixteen, and I'm fifteen.

Riku: Yeah, true. Hey, do you want to meet up somewhere, right now?

Sora: Yeah, but hopefully we wont be out for more than two hours, because my parents wake up around 7:30.

Riku: Good idea, let's meet up in the shopping plaza by the fountain.

Sora: Okay, see you then!

Sora felt good after talking to Riku. He liked Riku more than a best friend. He never told him, or anyone for that matter, excluding Kairi, about his feelings for him. There were always times where he would almost say something, but never get it out.

Sora jumped out of his open window and and onto the soft grass below him. As he walked towards the shopping plaza, he looked at the numerous stores that crowded the part of town. One of the stores he saw was a goth-based clothing store, while all the other stores were either clothing stores that were more conforming than the goth store,mini-marts, warehouse stores, or grocery stores. There was a pharmacy as well as he was nearing the fountain. He noticed Riku, staring at the sky as it was turning to sunrise. Riku turned to look at Sora who was walking towards him.

"Took you a while to get here," Riku said as he stood up after sitting on a bench. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of gray sneakers. Sora couldn't help but smile as he looked at Riku. "What's the smile for," Riku asked chuckling lightly.

"I don't know, just glad I got out of the house," he said, but that was a complete lie, and he knew it. Riku started walking and paused, turned around and looked to Sora. "You coming?" Sora snapped out of the daydream he was having. "Yeah," he said as he blushed lightly. He then started walking with Riku around the large town that they lived in. As they walked, they both were silent to eachother. Finally, Riku gave up at the "Quiet Game" they were unintentionally playing with eachother. "School starts in four more weeks. I can't stand being there anymore." Sora turned his head to look at him as they walked down an empty sidewalk. "Yeah, but then again, You're a senior next year. I'm gonna be a junior."

"Yeah," Riku said with a sigh, "Then I'll be done." Sora then came up with a question to ask Riku. "Speaking of school," Sora started as he cleared his throat, "Do you like anyone at this school we got to?"

Riku was silent for about ten seconds after Sora asked the question, then replied, "Not really. Many of the girls here are very immature or are whores. And Kairi,well, she's like my little sister. Shouldn't you have made a claim on her?"

"You make that sound like I want to own her," Sora pointed out.

"My bad, but why haven't you made any move on her?"

Sora cleared his throat again, gave a long pause, and said, "Well, If we dated, It would destroy our friendship."

"How so?"

"Well," Sora said, "Let's say we did date, and one of us breaks up with the other. Nothing would be the same anymore. It'd be the occasional 'hi' and 'how are you'. I love and care about Kairi a lot, but she's more like my best friend, which of course, second best friend."

"Aww,sounds like I'm first," Riku teased.

"I knew you longer Riku, you have the same interests as me, you are supportive of me when I need it, so yes, you are."

Riku smiled. He had the same thought that runs through Sora's head non-stop. 'Does he feel the same as I do for him? Will he hate me if I told him how I feel?' For the first time in so long in his life, Riku felt like he wanted to burst into tears. But he kept it in, and said, "Well, then who is Kairi gonna date?"

"She's already dating Tidus."

"Really? Wow, I always thought Tidus was too feminine for her." Tidus was always coming to school with eyeliner on, but contrary to what other people thought of him, he wasn't gay.

They both walked for several minutes until reaching a halt. Sora was the one who stopped first, and Riku turned around and faced Sora, who had his head down. Riku walked over to him. "Hey," Riku started, "What's wrong?"

Sora looked up and revealed his tears to Riku. "Have you ever kept your true feelings for someone and could never actually tell them?"

"Been there lots of times, Sora, and I am in it right now." Sora was sobbing quietly. He found it hard to speak, and finally,he let it out.

"Riku," He said, "It kills me that I could never tell you how I felt.....It feels like someone just rips my guts out. As far back as I remember, I loved you. And all that love ever did is grew and grew and now,at this point, it just spilled. I love you so much Riku, that if I lost you even as a friend, it would break my heart."

Riku was shocked. He never expected to hear It out of Sora's mouth, and finally spotted all the hints that Sora gave him throughout their friendship. Riku pulled Sora into his arms and they had a long embrace. Sora was crying so hard as if he could cause a flood and destroy homes with his tears. Sora finally looked up at Riku, who, in turn, had a loving smile on his face. "Please don't cry Sora. If I would have known this a while ago I wouldn't have dated so many girls." Riku then pulled Sora's face in and kissed him passionately. They both cancelled out the world around them They were standing under a rising sun on a hilltop, but to them, they were lost with eachother.

Riku finally split the kiss they had, and said, "I love you, Sora." Sora continued to shed tears from his blue eyes. " I love you too, Riku. I want us to be together forever."

"We can make that happen, my love." Riku kissed him lightly on the lips, and started to lay down on the empty hill. He pulled Sora down by the hand and Sora willingly fell into Riku's arms. They both lay there together, In peace, While the sun started to shine on them. Nothing else in the world mattered to them other than themselves. They continued to lay peacefully beside eachother whereas how long they were in that state was and will not be made clear. This was the absolute paradise for them.


End file.
